My Life (Love) Saver
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 22 - Chanyeol membedah dan menjahit tubuh orang-orang, Baekhyun membuka dan memasuki hati Chanyeol. -Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"My Life (Love) Saver"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Forward:**

Park Chanyeol

Laki-laki

27 tahun

Seorang dokter bedah (spesialis jantung)

Alergi debu

Membenci kucing

Kepribadian sedikit rumit tapi menyenangkan

Single

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mendesah panjang setelah mendapati insiden mesin pembuat kopinya yang rusak di hari Senin Pagi dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Alat itu mengepulkan asap dan membuat Chanyeol merutuk lima kali karena percikan air panas yang mengenai pergelangan tangannya dan membuat warna kemerahan di sana.

Seketika dirinya mengira itu ulah Kim Jongin, teman sekaligus tetangga menyebalkan yang suka membuat masalah. Tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menekan beberapa angka, menempelkannya di telinga dan menunggu sebuah suara.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika perdebatan itu akan berlangsung sedikit lama. Dengan sangat berhati-hati dia mencari celah untuk menghindar dari obrolan Jongin yang tidak penting. Toh pembicaraan itu hanya berisi tentang Jongin yang menyangkal habis-habisan telah merusakkan mesin pembuat kopi miliknya dalam berbagai bahasa yang membuat dirinya sendiri bergidik.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang untuk kesekian kalinya, menyambar tas dan kunci mobil dari atas meja kecil di samping sofa, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat parkir dengan hati yang sedikit tidak nyaman. Dia tengah memanaskan mesin mobilnya ketika ponselnya lagi-lagi berdering, membuat denyut tak nyaman di kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Ada apa?"

" _Junmyeon sedikit berulah. Aku minta maaf tapi memang tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya,"_ Suaranya terdengar lelah.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Dia baru saja menambah satu pasien ke divisi kita dan pergi begitu saja setelah menyerahkan berkas sialan ini."_

Chanyeol memijit pelan pelipisnya dan memejamkan mata. Junmyeon, perjaka tua itu memiliki pribadi yang benar-benar menjengkelkan (Ini bukan hanya omong kosong, dia benar-benar menjengkelkan).

"Pasien apa?"

" _Sepertinya gagal jantung. Tapi aku tidak yakin, kemungkinan bisa juga Inflamasi jantung."_

"Sepertinya?Coba periksa sekali lagi di-"

" _Dengar, Junmyeon menyerahkan pasien ini kepada divisi kita tanpa diagnosa dan hasil pemeriksaan yang jelas. Dia mengatakan banyak alasan yang membuat gendang telingaku sedikit tuli dan aku benar-benar memohon padamu untuk segera datang ke sini. Kepalaku serasa mau terbelah."_

Dan begitulah pembicaraan itu berakhir, membuat suasana hati lelaki jangkung itu semakin memburuk dan membuatnya merutuk di sepanjang perjalanan. Hembusan napas panjang menjadi hal yang hanya bisa dia lakukan selama mengemudikan mobil hitam miliknya membelah hiruk pikuk jalan raya kota Seoul yang tertutupi salju di pertengahan bulan Januari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol meletakkan tas dan memakai jas putihnya ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Ya, masuk."

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan dengan alis bertaut dengan beberapa berkas berwarna hijau di tangannya.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku," Chanyeol menghampiri sahabat sekaligus asistennya itu, mengelus lengannya pelan dan menuntunnya duduk di sofa.

"Aku hanya akan berbicara tentang pasien ini, bukan mengenai seseorang tak tahu diri yang-"

"Tentu, tentu. Bagaimana dengan pasien kita?" Potongnya buru-buru, sebelum dia mendapat semburan api dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki, 23 tahun, dibawa kesini kemarin siang, uhh sore setelah jatuh pingsan di kantornya," Chanyeol nampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mencermati, dan suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Ya. Kemudian?"

"Hanya itu yang ada di berkas ini. Junmyeon bilang pasien ini tidak mau diperiksa pagi tadi dan yeah, dia menyerah atau semacamnya."

"Kau bercanda."

"Kau tidak tertawa."

"Serius?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bersumpah akan menggunduli rambut Junmyeon malam ini."

"Demi Tuhan," Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil berkas dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurusnya. Kau urus pasien lain," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol berjalan menuju lift dan masuk, kemudian menekan angka 5.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Dengan melangkahkan kakinya ringan di sepanjang koridor bercat putih, Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan kamar "506" dan mengetuknya 3 kali. Setelah mendengar sahutan pelan dari dalam, tangannya menggeser pintu putih itu perlahan.

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat adalah lelaki mungil yang duduk di kursi di samping jendela. Dengan piyama biru dan infus di tangannya. Rambutnya pirang, matanya kecil dan senyumnya manis (Baiklah ini sedikit gila tapi Chanyeol benar-benar mengakui senyum Byun Baekhyun manis).

Chanyeol tersenyum, menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Meletakkan tubuhnya di kursi empuk di samping lelaki mungil itu dan kembali tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya, dokter," Suara serak dan dalam milik Baekhyun sedikit kontras dengan wajahnya yang lucu dan tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Baekhyun nampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Ya. Tidak buruk. Aku pingsan lama."

"Ah, benar juga. Bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Bagus. Aku akan memeriksamu sekarang."

Baekhyun bergerak sedikit tidak nyaman di kursinya dan menatap Chanyeol gusar.

"Umm… Apa sakit?"

"Apanya?"

"Pemeriksaan. Apa akan ada banyak jarum?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak akan sakit. Meski ada jarum, tapi hanya ada sedikit jarum."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menemanimu. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat. Bujukan Chanyeol memang sedikit berlebihan tapi setidaknya hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk dan duduk di kursi roda sementara Chanyeol mendorongnya menuju ruang pemeriksaan.

'Dasar si perjaka tua itu! Baekhyun tidak seburuk yang dia bilang.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tengah memeriksa selembar kertas besar hasil pemeriksaan tubuh Baekhyun di ruang kerjanya dengan serius.

"Bagaimana? Sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol, disambut gelengan kecil dari Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa kecil berwarna krem.

"Hanya sedikit," Chanyeol tersenyum, melanjutkan membaca kertas besar itu. Baekhyun memilin ujung piyamanya dengan gelisah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggumam pelan dan menatap Baekhyun, tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang terlalu parah. Ada sedikit masalah tapi hasil tes darah, ekokardiogram, tes latihan tekanan, tes pernapasan, tes elektrokardiogram, pemeriksaan ekokardiografi transesofagus, suhu semuanya baik-baik saja. tidak terlalu buruk. Kondisimu membaik,"

Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan bingung.

"Emm, eko... ekokar… ekor..," Chanyeol tertawa.

"Maksudku, semuanya dalam keadaan baik. Tekanan darah, hasil tes darah, pernapasan, nadi, suhu dan hasil X-Ray semuanya tidak terlalu buruk. Kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan lagi 2 hari ke depan," Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk senang dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Ya, dokter."

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kau memanggilku Chanyeol? Kita sudah berteman, bukan?" Dan Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bersemangat.

"Tentu, Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja selesai melakukan operasi dan berjalan dengan Yixing, membicarakan tentang beberapa metode operasi atau metode penyembuhan terbaru. Yixing sesekali menyeruput kopi sementara Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menghabiskan kopi miliknya. Chanyeol sedikit rakus soal kopi, dan siapa yang tidak tahu?

Yixing tengah tersenyum dengan lesung pipit indahnya ketika mata sipitnya menangkap sosok mungil yang duduk di ujung koridor. Lelaki mungil itu sedang mendengarkan lagu dan menulis atau menggambar sesuatu Yixing sedikit tidak yakin.

"Bukankah dia pasienmu?" Yixing menunjuk lelaki mungil itu dengan dagunya dan Chanyeol menoleh.

"Oh, Baekhyun kah itu?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas jarak pandangnya dan pemuda bersurai pirang juga mata sendu itu membuatnya yakin jika lelaki mungil itu Baekhyun.

"Ah, benar dia. Ya, dia pasienku."

Yixing mengangguk dan membuang gelas kopinya.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan dengan bagian obat-obatan," Chanyeol mengangguk dan menepuk pelan pundak Yixing.

Lelaki jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Yang lebih mungil tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol sampai ketika Chanyeol memukul pelan kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang keningnya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresi terkejutnya seketika berubah menjadi seulas senyum manis. Dia melepas headphonenya dan menyapa Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Selamat sore."

"Sore, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena jarak yang terlalu dekat. Membuat lengan mereka saling bergesekan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang. Terkadang dia takut karena saat dia bersama Chanyeol, jantungnya akan berdegup sekencang itu. Dia selalu ingin mengatakannya pada Chanyeol, tapi dia selalu mengira itu bukan masalah besar. Dadanya tak sakit, tak sesak, hanya saja dentumannya sangat keras. Membuat perut Baekhyun terkadang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Seperti ada yang menggelitik dan dia tidak tahu apa.

"Aku menggambar."

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau gambar?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos seketika. Karena ketika dia menatap goresan sketsa di tangannya, gambar di sana membuat bibirnya sedikit kelu.

"Kau," Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa merasakan pipi dan telinganya memanas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kembali ke Apartemennya dengan mata setengah terpejam. 3 operasi dalam sehari benar-benar membuat tangannya mati rasa. Matanya sakit dan migrainnya kambuh. Ditambah dengan rengekan pasien kamar 437 yang mengeluh tentang pemanas ruangan yang mati, padahal pasien itu sendiri yang lupa menyalakan.

Tangan besarnya melepas dasi dengan kasar dan melipat lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Langkahnya berhenti di depan sofa beludru berwarna abu-abu di ruang tamu dan tubuhnya tumbang di sana.

Dia menyalakan TV dan mengambil botol minum di bawah meja kaca yang ada di depannya. Sebenarnya dia sudah ada janji dengan Jongin untuk menemani lelaki berkulit tan itu membeli makan untuk ketiga anjingnya (Serius, Jongin adalah satu-satunya maniak anjing yang pernah dia temui). Tapi apa boleh buat, dia terlalu lelah dan ingin beristirahat saja. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Jongin. Setelah dering ketiga sebuah suara menjawab,

" _Yo, Chanyeol."_

"Hei, Jongin. Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku lelah."

" _Tidak apa. Aku juga sedikit ada urusan dengan Ayahku. Kau terdengar kacau, man!"_

"Yeah, aku benar-benar kacau."

Dan Chanyeol memejamkan matanya tanpa peduli dengan kakinya yang bergelantung di lantai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun hanya menyukai 3 hal. Ibunya, salju dan kue. Baekhyun menatap ke luar jendela dan melihat bulir-bulir salju berjatuhan, membuat air liurnya menetes untuk bermain di luar dan membuat banyak boneka salju berperut gendut yang imut.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya, duduk di samping jendela adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya senang saat berada di rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit memang benar-benar membosankan.

Mungkin kau bisa membayangkannya. Cat putih, bau alkohol dan obat, makanan yang hambar, dan juga suntikan juga pil yang harus kau terima setiap harinya. Bukannya Baekhyun tak memiliki keluarga ataupun teman. Orangtuanya sedang sibuk mengurus bisnis di Toronto dan sangat menyesal tidak bisa menemani Baekhyun saat ini karena cuaca yang buruk. Kabut tebal dan badai salju membuat penerbangan dari Toronto harus dihentikan untuk beberapa minggu. Dan sebenarnya dia sudah menerima beberapa kunjungan kecil dari teman kantornya seperti pemuda China beraksen lucu yang sangat cerewet soal baju, Lu Han. Ia mengomel habis-habisan hanya karena piyama biru milik Baekhyun terlihat pucat dan memiliki ukuran yang sedikit terlalu besar di tubuhnya.

Berbeda dengan Oh Sehun yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Luhan, yeah ke-ka-sih, yang dengan wajah datarnya akan membawakan Baekhyun cheese cake kesukaannya dan sekantung besar strawberry yang membuat Baekhyun bagai melayang di antara galaksi bimasakti saking senangnya. Tentu saja insiden cheese cake itu berakhir dengan omelan Chanyeol yang mengatakan tentang mengurangi gula atau apapan itu.

Baekhyun tertawa mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Chanyeol tengah masuk ke kamarnya untuk pemeriksaan rutin ketika mendapati Baekhyun sedang memakan cheese cake seperti orang kerasukan. Mata mereka bertemu dan seketika Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Setelah menggumam pelan "Uh oh, habislah aku," Chanyeol mengambil langkah panjang menghampiri Baekhyun dan merampas harta karun miliknya. Membuat Baekhyun merengek memohon pada Chanyeol satu gigitan lagi dan Chanyeol benar-benar membuangnya tepat di depan mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan menuju kulkas kecil di bawah TV dan membukanya. Memeriksa setiap sudut isinya seperti seorang detektif mencari sehelai rambut dari seorang pelaku kriminal.

Setelah membuang semua makanan manis dari kulkas dan sukses membuat bibir Baekhyun mengerucut selama 2 hari, satu hal yang patut Baekhyun syukuri adalah sekantung besar Strawberry pemberian Sehun yang masih dengan cantik mengisi kulkasnya. Chanyeol akan dengan rutin memeriksa isi kulkas Baekhyun sejak saat itu, dan membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Lalu memilih menghiraukan Chanyeol di sesi pemeriksaan rutin mereka.

Baekhyun tengah tertawa mengingat semua itu ketika mendengar ketukan dari pintu.

"Ya," sahutnya pelan.

Pintunya bergeser dan lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan jas putih monoton masuk dengan senyum konyolnya, tapi itu yang Baekhyun suka sebetulnya. Ya, senyum konyol Chanyeol terlihat sangat menarik.

Baekhyun masih sedikit marah, sehingga dengan satu gerakan dramatis dia membawa tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

"Baekhyun," Panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau masih marah?" Chanyeol dengan wajah sedih menghampiri Baekhyun dan merasa seperti bicara pada gundukan selimut tak bernyawa karena Baekhyun benar-benar menghiraukannya.

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun. Aku harus memeriksamu. Buka selimutmu!"

Baekhyun mendengus di balik selimut tebalnya. Menggumamkan beberapa hal tanpa suara. Chanyeol mendesah panjang. Dengan satu gerakan sedikit memaksa akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil membuka selimut tebal itu. Memperlihatkan tubuh Baekhyun yang meringkuk di dalamnya dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Hei, pasien nakal. Dokter harus memeriksamu. Jadi, ayo jadi anak yang baik dan tidur dengan benar."

"Aku bukan anak-anak!" Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan masih menggerutu.

"Hei, kau memunggungiku."

"Aku sedang ingin!"

"Kau sedang ingin memunggungiku? Hmm, ingin dipeluk maksudnya?" Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan pipi dan telinganya memerah, sudah pasti jika wajahnya super merah sekarang.

'Dasar dokter maniak itu, benar-benar menjengkelkan.'

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau diperiksa! Kau pergi saja!"

"Kau merajuk?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku akan menciummu jika kau masih saja merajuk."

"Berhenti bercanda! Keluar!"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda, bocah? Aku tinggal memajukan tubuhku 5 senti lagi dan aku akan mencium pipimu."

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan tidur telentang. Wajahnya menatap arah lain dan menolak untuk menatap wajah dokter menyebalkan itu. Setelah Chanyeol selesai memeriksa denyut jantung dan suhu Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengambil kursi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau harus bekerja. Keluar sana!" Baekhyun kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Kau benar-benar lucu saat merajuk."

"Aku tidak merajuk!"

"Serius, Baekhyun. Kau merajuk selama 3 hari hanya karena cheese cake?"

Baekhyun diam, alisnya bertaut dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Dengar, kondisi jantungmu sedang tak terlalu bagus. Kau harus mengurangi memakan kue manis itu agar cepat sembuh-" Chanyeol masih terus berkuliah mengenai bahaya makanan manis dan sebagainya.

Tapi Baekhyun merasa ada dentuman lain di dadanya. Sedikit sesak dan tak nyaman. Baekhyun mulai bernapas dengan susah payah dan telapak tangannya mulai dingin.

"Cha, Chanyeol," panggilnya lirih.

"Ya? Kau berubah pikiran? Sudah tidak mera-"

"Chanyeol… Sakit," Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memegangi dadanya.

Chanyeol refleks langsung berdiri dan memeriksa pupil, denyut nadi dan detak jantung Baekhyun. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan dia terlihat sangat panik.

"Baekhyun, apa di sini sakit? Sangat sakit?" Chanyeol memegang dada Baekhyun pelan dan yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk. Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu namun Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya, dirinya terlalu sibuk merasakan sakit luar biasa di dadanya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Chanyeol menekan tombol 1 di remot kecil di samping ranjang Baekhyun dan beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo dan beberapa perawat datang. Chanyeol memerintahkan Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa obat pereda nyeri dan meminta beberapa suster menyiapkan oksigen untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyuntikkan beberapa obat ke dalam infus Baekhyun dan berkata ini dan itu kepada semua anggota divisinya dengan panik.

Napas Baekhyun tersengal dan terus merintih kesakitan. Setelah beberapa menit berjuang meredakan sakit di dadanya akhirnya Baekhyun mulai tenang, napasnya mulai stabil dan matanya sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol memeriksa pupil, denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya sekali lagi dan bernapas sedikit lega. Dengan anggukan kecil semua perawat tersenyum lega dan meninggalkan ruangan. Hanya tersisa Kyungsoo yang kemudian menepuk pelan pundak lebar sahabatnya itu.

"Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dan menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah sepanik ini dalam menangani pasien. Bahkan pasien yang lebih parah."

"Tidak. Aku bertindak seperti biasanya."

"Aku tidak buta, Park."

"Kyungsoo, apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukai Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi hal sepele seperti cinta."

"Aku telah mengenalmu lebih dari 5 tahun."

"Lalu?"

"Percayalah, Park. Baekhyun memiliki tempat yang spesial di sini bukan?" Kyungsoo menunjuk dada Chanyeol dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga Baekhyun, aku akan mengurus pasien lain," Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi dungu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun keluar dan Chanyeol berkutat dengan kertas besar itu selama berjam-jam. Menulis beberapa keterangan dan catatan di buku note besar miliknya dan sesekali mendesah.

"Ini tidak baik."

Jantung Baekhyun tidak memompa darah dengan benar, katupnya sedikit bermasalah dan membuat kerja jantungnya menjadi berat saat dia kelelahan atau marah. Chanyeol membaca beberapa jurnal mengenai hasil pemeriksaan Baekhyun dan mungkin Baekhyun harus dioperasi agar sembuh. Hanya saja resiko terlalu besar. Chanyeol mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan beberapa baris angka.

"Yixing, apa kau sibuk?"

" _Tidak juga. Kenapa?"_

"Bisa datang ke kantorku? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan."

" _Tentu."_

Yixing adalah dokter senior dengan pengalaman yang jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi Chanyeol terkenal sebagai dokter dengan hasil operasi 90% berhasil dan meminimalkan sayatan juga pendarahan. Meski baru 3 tahun bekerja, tapi selama itu pula namanya terkenal dan membuatnya menjadi kepala divisi. Sedangkan Yixing sudah 7 tahun bekerja dan tentu saja itu bukan waktu yang singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing membuka pintu kantor Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?"

"Yixing, coba kau baca hasil pemeriksaan ini."

Yixing duduk dan mengambil kertas besar dari tangan Chanyeol. Membacanya dengan teliti sementara Chanyeol mengoceh.

"Aku kira, bukan mustahil untuk membuatnya sembuh. Operasi adalah jalan satu-satunya. Tapi resiko terlalu besar karena katup Baekhyun bermasalah. Sedikit saja kesalahan dapat membu-"

"Chanyeol?" Potong Yixing.

"Ya?"

"Tenanglah. Kau terdengar panik."

"Kenapa semua orang berkata jika aku panik? Aku tidak panik!"Chanyeol menggeram. Dia tak percaya semua orang menganggapnya panik.

"Kau panik. Dan aku mengerti," Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah marah pada Yixing. Setelah menenangkan emosinya, dia mengangguk dan mendengarkan Yixing dengan seksama.

"Dengar Chanyeol. Aku pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dua kali. Mereka dioperasi, itu sudah jelas. Pasienku yang pertama bernama Minseok. Operasinya berjalan lancar dan dia sembuh sepenuhnya. Meski tidak bisa beraktivitas banyak, tapi hidupnya bahagia," Chanyeol menunduk, pikirannya sedang berkabut dan dia tak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Dan pasienku yang kedua bernama Yifan. Singkat cerita saja, dia mengalami pendarahan terlalu banyak dan nyawanya tidak tertolong," Chanyeol merasa darahnya berdesir dan detak jantungnya meningkat.

"Melihat hasil pemeriksaan ini, sudah jelas, sangat jelas malah, jika Byun Baekhyun harus segera dioperasi. Kemungkinannya masih 60%, masih bisa tertolong. Kita harus mengoperasinya sebelum persentase keberhasilan operasi ini menjadi di bawah 50%."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi Yixing, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa penyakit Inflamasi Jantung seperti ini memang biasanya memiliki keadaan yang naik dan turun? Maksudku terkadang dia baik-baik saja. Tapi terkadang dia butuh oksigen, terkadang juga membutuhkan pereda nyeri, tapi terkadang dia benar-benar terlihat baik."

"Ya. Untuk beberapa kasus, memang seperti itu. Sedikit mengacaukan grafik pemeriksaan juga sebetulnya. Tapi yang kau lihat adalah kejadian terakhir terburuk yang pernah dialaminya. Di sini tertulis dia terkena serangan jantung ringan kemarin pagi."

"Yeah," Chanyeol tahu jika itu mungkin kesalahannya telah membuat Baekhyun marah.

Marah bukanlah suatu hal yang baik bagi penderita penyakit jantung. Jantungnya akan memaksa berdetak dengan lebih cepat dan darah mengalir lebih cepat mengaliri seluruh tubuh. Dan jantung Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk itu. Rasa bersalah Chanyeol sangat besar dan hatinya sakit. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pemuda kecil itu.

"Jadwalkan dia operasi secepatnya dan aku akan membantumu."

"Apa? Kau serius? Kau akan membantuku?"

"Ya. Kau terlihat sangat kacau. Kau menyukainya? Jujur saja, menurutku dia sangat cantik dan menawan" Yixing terkekeh pelan. Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum tipis.

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Aku tidak yakin."

"Dasar. Hatimu itu, sekali-sekali kau perlu membukanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selama dua hari terakhir keadaan Baekhyun semakin membaik. Setelah sadar, dia jadi sedikit pendiam. Semua orang akan berpikir dia masih lemah dan lelah, tapi nyatanya bukan karena hal itu. Perasaan dan pikirannya berkecamuk. Entah dia harus memulai mengumpulkan semua puzzle ini dari mana. Yang jelas adalah, satu hal yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Park Chanyeol.

Ya, dokter raksasa dengan senyum konyol juga candaan super garing yang benar-benar membuat Baekhyun rindu. Saat dirinya terkena serangan jantung ringan tiga hari lalu, samar-samar ingatannya berputar kembali. Bagaimana Chanyeol dengan panik memerintah perawat-perawat, bagaimana dia berusaha memberi CPR padanya, bagaimana dia berusaha memompa jantungnya dengan berkata,

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun! Tetaplah bersamaku! Bertahanlah!" Berulang-ulang.

Selama hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Jatuh cinta? Baekhyun bahkan tidak yakin. Baekhyun adalah tipikal lelaki dengan jalan pemikiran romantis dan hangat yang disukai banyak wanita. Tapi apa boleh buat, perlakuan hangat dari lelaki lain membuatnya lebih nyaman.

Baekhyun berada di Rumah Sakit ini untuk perawatan dan istirahat, tapi siapa juga yang menyangka jika dia akan merasakan pengalaman baru paling gila yang pernah dia rasakan atau alami selama semasa hidupnya.

Jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun," Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum tipis di samping pintu ruang pemeriksaan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sehingga hal yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa seperti sakit dan bersemangat di saat yang sama. Membuat dirinya terlihat linglung dan tidak 'hidup'.

Chanyeol yang menyadari itu berjalan dan menarik kursi di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf soal tiga hari lalu. Tidak seharusnya aku-"

"Tidak apa," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar bersalah. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membuatmu marah seperti itu."

Keheningan menyelimuti selama sepersekian detik dan Chanyeol berdeham

"Uhh, hasil pemeriksaanmu sudah keluar dan aku sudah memeriksanya. Kau harus dioperasi. Secepatnya."

Baekhyun diam, namun beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku yang akan melakukan operasinya. Bersama dengan Yixing, seniorku di sini," Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Besok lusa. Apa itu terlalu cepat?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Katakan. Apa aku punya pilihan? Tidak, bukan? Kondisiku memburuk dan aku hanya bisa percaya padamu dan dokter lain yang lebih paham mengenai penyakitku," mata sendunya terlihat memerah dan berair. Chanyeol terkejut dan membuat bibirnya gemetar.

"Aku sakit, tapi aku tidak tahu apa sebenarnya penyakitku. Setiap dokter menjelaskan aku tidak pernah mendengarkan dengan baik. Karena aku takut, Chanyeol. Aku takut setengah mati!" Air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Tangannya memukul-mukul paha kecilnya.

Chanyeol merasa tenggorokannya terkunci dan dia mual, seakan isi dalam lambungnya akan keluar kapanpun dan kepalanya pusing. Matanya perih.

"Baekhyun-"

"Aku takut. Aku baru 23 tahun dan aku memiliki resiko kematian yang terlampau cepat! Setiap malam aku berpikir, apa Tuhan benar-benar akan menjemputku sekarang? Apa Tuhan tidak ingin melihatku tertawa lebih lama lagi?" isakannya terdengar semakin parau.

"Chanyeol, buat aku tidak takut lagi! Buat aku percaya padamu! Buat aku yakin jika kau bisa membuatku sembuh! Buat aku yakin jika aku bisa tertawa lebih lama lagi! Dan buat aku yakin jika aku masih bisa melihatmu lebih lama lagi!"

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah mengangkat kedua tangannya dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun dan mengucap kalimat-kalimat manis.

"Aku akan berusaha, Baekhyun. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Aku mohon jangan menangis," lanjutnya.

"Aku mohon. Aku mohon. Aku mohon," ucapnya berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun terisak, dengan sisa tenaganya, Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga berair.

"Aku menyukaimu! Aku tahu aku bodoh! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau membuatku jatuh cinta di saat seperti ini? Kau membuatku merasa tak berguna! Aku membencimu karena membuatku menyukaimu!" Tangisnya semakin kencang ketika dia merasa sesuatu yang lain di keningnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat, bibir Chanyeol menempel di keningnya.

Rasanya hangat.

"Cha, Chanyeol."

"Kurasa aku sudah gila. Karena aku juga menyukaimu. Aku mengakuinya sekarang. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu," Dan Baekhyun terpejam ketika bibir hangat Chanyeol tak lagi di keningnya, tapi juga menghangatkan bibir tipisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sesi pengakuan cinta sedramatis adegan Jack dan Rose di film 'Titanic', mereka berdua akan selalu bersama di setiap kesempatan. Chanyeol akan semakin sering tidur di kantornya atau di kamar Baekhyun. Membuat Kyungsoo akan tersenyum psikopat sembari memberi Chanyeol serangkaian senyum jahil yang membuat Chanyeol mimpi buruk di malam hari.

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku takut!"

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, kan? Seorang perawat melihat kalian berciuman di ruang peme-"

"Apa kau tahu? Aku bisa menyayat dadamu saat ini juga dengan jari-jariku."

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti," Siapa sangka jika Chanyeol juga bisa mengerikan, bukan?

Malam ini adalah jadwal operasi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit gugup. Setelah berdiskusi selama 3 jam dengan Yixing dan tim miliknya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan posisi Chanyeol akan duduk di kursi empuk panjang di samping jendela, dengan tubuh kecil Baekhyun di antara kedua kaki panjangnya.

Membuat Baekhyun merasa hangat dan bahagia melihat salju berjatuhan bersama orang yang dia sukai.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai kaos kaki? Di sini sudah hangat."

"Aku suka memakainya. Kakiku mudah kedinginan."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan-"

"Cukup! Gombalan apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan kali ini? Simpan saja dan diam!"

"Lihatlah. Byun Baekhyun sangat galak."

"Orang galak terlihat lebih menarik."

"Teori macam apa itu?" Dan mereka berdua tertawa.

Chanyeol memeluk perut Baekhyun semakin erat dan menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Jika aku sembuh nanti, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Hmm? Ketika kau sembuh nanti? Emm, aku akan membawamu pulang ke apartemenku? Kau mau?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Bagus. Kau akan mengantarku berangkat kerja sampai pintu, menyambutku pulang, memasak untukku, memberiku ciuman selamat pagi, ciuman selamat malam, pelukan selamat pagi, pelukan selamat malam, kencan di akhir pekan, menonton bioskop bersama, makan malam romantis bersama, liburan ke luar negri, mengunjungi orang tuaku, mengunjungi orangtuamu, juga-"

"Cukup. Kenapa kau sudah punya banyak rencana? Baru mendengarnya saja membuatku lelah."

"Karena aku selalu memikirkan itu setiap malam. Hal apa saja yang akan kita lakukan, kemana kita akan berkencan, hal-hal semacam itu membuatku benar-benar bersemangat."

"Dasar, besar!"

"Kau saja yang kecil!"

Perdebatan kecil yang menggelikan selalu terjadi di antara mereka. Dan Baekhyun akan tertidur di dada Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol akan membelai pelan kepala Baekhyun.

3 jam lagi. Operasi Baekhyun akan berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berpelukan selama 15 menit dan menyuntikkan obat bius kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol memasuki ruang operasi dengan Yixing. Dia merasa luar biasa gugup dan Yixing menatapnya, menganggukkan kepala dan berbisik "Kau pasti bisa!". Setidaknya hal itu membuat rasa percaya dirinya kembali.

Dan operasi dimulai. Yixing menyayat dada Baekhyun dan mulai bekerja. Chanyeol berkonsentrasi penuh dengan keringat yang terkadang menetes. Perawat yang ada di sampingnya dengan cekatan akan mengelap keringatnya juga mengambil alat-alat yang Chanyeol katakan.

Operasi sudah setengah berjalan ketika tiba-tiba denyut jantung Baekhyun melemah.

"Dokter, denyut jantung pasien menurun drastis!" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan panik luar biasa.

Yixing memperingatkan Chanyeol agar lebih tenang dan tidak bertindak gegabah. Mereka dapat melihat katup milik Baekhyun jauh lebih sempit dari ukuran normal, membuat darah tak mampu terpompa dengan maksimal. Chanyeol memejemkan matanya dan mengumpulkan akal sehatnya.

'Ini bukan saatnya menjadi bodoh, Park Chanyeol! Tetaplah professional dan selamatkan Baekhyun. ingat janji kalian yang baru saja tadi sore kalian buat! Jangan bodoh, Park Chanyeol! Jangan Bodoh! Konsentrasi!'

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Yixing.

"Pendarahannya sedikit banyak. Kita harus segera menjahitnya dan menyedot darahnya," Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya. Denyut jantungnya semakin melemah. Oh sial!"

Dan baru sekali dalam semasa hidupnya, Chanyeol mendengar Yixing mengumpat.

"Pembuluh darahnya pecah! Chanyeol, kita harus melakukan metode lain!"

"Baiklah! Siapkan kantung darah! Kita butuh tranfusi secepatnya!"

Chanyeol mencoba semua hal yang dia bisa, begitu juga dengan Yixing. Kadar hemoglobin Baekhyun semakin menurun dan menuju ambang terendah. Chanyeol merasa kakinya gemetar. Tangannya seolah mati rasa dan matanya berkunang-kunang."

"Tidak! Tidak!" ucap Yixing panik.

3 jam berlalu dan keadaan Baekhyun semakin memburuk. Operasinya sudah selesai dan pendarahannya berhenti. Tapi kadar hemoglobin dan denyut jantung Baekhyun tak menunjukkan peningkatan yang signifikan dan ini tidak bagus.

"Harusnya dia sudah mulai membaik sekarang. Ada apa ini?" Yixing mundur satu langkah dan napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat menetes deras dari dahinya. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol tak lagi ada di akal sehatnya. Dunia serasa berputar dan napasnya tercekat. Dengan berlutut di samping Baekhyun dia berbisik dengan tangis yang akhirnya pecah juga.

"Bangunlah, Baekhyun! Bertahanlah! Kau pasti bisa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati semuanya berwarna putih. Tak ada apapun di sana selain jalan setapak dan pepohonan rindang. Cuacanya hangat dan dia mulai berjalan.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"

Saat itulah dia melihat seorang lelaki berada di ujung jalan, dengan jas dokter dan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Kau di sini?"

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol aku merindukanmu!" Baekhyun berlari dan berusaha menggapai Chanyeol. Namun jarak yang dia tempuh tidak ada habisnya. Chanyeol masih tersenyum dan masih membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Siap menerima pelukan hangt dari lelaki mungil yang dicintainya.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah!" Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau pasti bisa. ingat janji yang kita buat bersama. Tentang hidup bersama dan berkencan. Itu terdengar lucu dan menyenangkan. Aku sudah tidak sabar," Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Dan dia ingat, hidupnya sedang berada di ambang antara hidup dan mati.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol," Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Hei, Chanyeol!" Yixing berteriak dan Chanyeol bangkit. Air mata masih deras mengalir di pipinya dan kakinya lemas, serasa tak bertulang.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Denyut jantungnya meningkat. Suhunya meningkat dan kadar hemoglobinnya sudah mulai kembali ke batas normal. Chanyeol kemarilah!" Chanyeol berdiri, dengan tertatih dia berjalan menuju monitor dan melihat denyut jantung berirama milik Baekhyun. Lemah namun pasti. Lemah namun semakin kuat dan semakin kuat. Chanyeol memeluk Yixing dan menangis semakin keras.

" _Hyung_. Aku pikir aku kehilangannya! Aku merasa sudah hampir gila! Aku pikir aku akan kehilangannya!" Yixing tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Dia kuat. Dia lebih kuat dari yang kuduga. Aku kira, dia mendengar bisikanmu."

"Aku harap begitu, _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 2 jam di ruang IGD akhirnya Baekhyun mengalami peningkatan yang signifikan, keadaannya membaik dan mulai normal. Operasi berjalan lancar meski sempat membuat Chanyeol hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Baekhyun masih belum bangun dari pengaruh obat biusnya. Mungkin akan bangun beberapa hari lagi. Pasien setelah operasi jantung akan tertidur lama dan bangun setelah keadaan jahitan di jantungnya membaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Ada apa?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar cerah, secerah hari ini.

Udara dingin tapi salju tak turun. Membuatnya ingin untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit dan menikmati hembusan angin. Sepertinya musim semi akan segera datang dan itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

" _Baekhyun sudah sadar. Cepat kemari!"_

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan matanya membulat.

"Benarkah?"

" _Ya. Baru saja. dan dia mengeluh lapar. Demi Tuhan, Park! Dia lapar! Cepat beri dia makan!"_

Dan Chanyeol berlari dengan senyum konyolnya. Membuat beberapa orang memandangnya dengan tatapan apa-dia-gila?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hal yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat adalah atap berwarna putih dan juga kantung infus. Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Dia baru saja sadar dan hal monoton semacam ini yang menyambutnya. Baekhyun masih merasa sedikit perih di bekas jahitannya yang belum sepenuhnya kering, namun dia berusaha untuk duduk.

"Wow, aku sangat lapar. Aku pusing."

Kyungsoo baru saja memasuki ruangan untuk menyuntikkan obat pada Baekhyun ketika mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Hei, Kyungsoo. Kau punya makanan?" Dan Kyungsoo menjerit dramatis. Keluar dari ruangan dan menghubungi Chanyeol dengan nada terlampau tinggi.

Kyungsoo benar-benar memiliki ekspresi berlebihan dan unik. Beberapa perawat tertawa melihatnya dan Kyungsoo tak peduli. Dia masuk sekali lagi ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, melihat Baekhyun mengelus-elus perutnya dengan mulut mengerucut.

"Baekhyun. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Uhh, lapar?"

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja kau lapar! Tentu saja" Dan Kyungsoo berlari keluar ruangan lagi dengan ekspresi terlampau bahagia. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit bingung dang mengangkat bahunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menelepon orangtua dan sahabatnya mengenai dirinya yang sudah sadar ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, aku akan menghubungi Ibu lagi nanti. Aku juga menyayangi Ibu."

"Ya, masuk" Jawab Baekhyun pelan (Dia benar-benar lapar sekarang, ya Tuhan).

Saat pintu terbuka, sosok tinggi dengan mantel hitam masuk dengan senyum manis yang terlampau lebar. Menenteng plastik berisi makanan di kedua tangannya dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baekhyun. Aku sangat senang kau sadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Chanyeol?" Pipinya memerah. Entah kenapa pipinya merona.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan baju selain jas putih membosankan yang selalu dia pakai.

"Aku lapar."

"Aku tahu," dan Chanyeol tertawa. Disusul dengan tawa kecil dari mulut Baekhyun juga.

"Hadiah untukmu," Chanyeol membawa sebuah kotak persegi berukuran sedang ke atas meja kecil di pangkuan Baekhyun dan membukanya.

Sebuah cheese cake dengan irisan strawberry cantik yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menutup mulutnya adalah, sebuah tulisan cantik dari pasta strawberry berbentuk " _Kecil, selamat atas kesembuhanmu! Si Besar mencintaimu!"_

Baekhyun merasa pipinya basah dan dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol. Ini.. indah." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tangan kirinya mengambil jemari panjang milik Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Dan Baekhyun tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini selama hidupnya.

"Dasar kau si Besar yang bodoh! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu!" Dan dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun. Membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang membuat Baekhyun semakin menangis bahagia.

"Aku benci gombalanmu!"

"Tapi kau mendengarkannya." Dan setelah suapan ketiga cheese cake itu, bibir Chanyeol menggantikan manisnya cheese cake dan menempelkannya dengan lembut di bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

"Ingat janji kita?"

"Tentu. Kita akan memenuhinya satu persatu."

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
